A Broken Relationship
by Aquagirl15
Summary: Companion to Tohru, not Hondasan. Yuki is returning Haru's favor by helping him get Rin back. Will it work or will Rin hate both boys even more? Rin x Haru with a little Yuki x Tohru


A/N: As I said I would do, here's the first chapter of the story where Yuki helps Haru. I decided to call it A Broken Relationship. This is the companion story to Tohru, not Honda-san, so it might be better for people who haven't read that, to read it before this. It'll make more sense that way. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruba… and have nothing clever to say about it.

Rin stared out at the rising sun through the window in her's and Kagura's bedroom. It was almost six thirty, the time when Kagura usually got up if she didn't press snooze half a dozen times. Rin, however, had been up since about four forty-five. Instead of her usual scowl, Rin's face had the soft natural look it had before her accident. Contrary to what most people thought, she didn't like being dark and malicious.

The horse shifted slightly, getting into a more comfortable position on her perch, which was the windowsill. Her body was pressed up against the window; the cool morning air chilled it and in turn cooled Rin's skin, especially because she was dressed in a thin, satin-like nightgown.

Kagura's alarm started blaring and Rin turned to the other girl, scowl back in place, and quickly departed from the room. She took a shower and by the time she was finished, Kagura was out of the room so Rin could change. Donning her school uniform, Rin went down to the kitchen to have breakfast. As she morosely ate some toast, she tried to decide whether or not she was going to go to the whole school day.

It was especially hard for Rin to go to her last few classes, because _he_ was there. And, like the horse that was a part of her, Rin did not easily forget things that troubled her. Namely, the way Haru had kissed her a few weeks ago. She hadn't faced him since then.

Rin had berated herself over and over again for what had happened then. She had let him kiss her without punishment until afterwards, and she had considered letting herself forgive him _and_ go back to him _and_ forget everything since the accident. She probably would have if that rat hadn't been there. Rin hated to admit it, but Haru was definitely her weakness. And she wouldn't let anyone see that weakness.

She glared at the ceiling, thinking, _if it wasn't for that damn Akito, and the way that I refuse to protect myself, I would probably still be with Haru. _Rin smiled in an odd way. _Then again, if I didn't protect Haru, Akito would probably have hurt him instead of me, and that would've been more painful than the attack. _

At Shigure's house, the mood was a little different than usual. It's hard to describe an overall mood, as each member of the household was feeling something different. Shigure was amused at what had happened the day before with Tohru and Yuki, which had been found out soon after it happened. No one was sure where Kyo stood, but it was obvious he was neither pleased nor angry. Yuki was feeling more free and relaxed than he had in a very long time. He was proud of himself in a strange way for admitting his feelings. Tohru seemed to be her normal self, though a little clumsier than usual. Unlike Yuki she felt slightly nervous whenever he was around, when he felt calm around her.

After breakfast was over, Tohru and Yuki lingered in the house longer than normal because they wanted to be alone. It was Shigure they were waiting to get rid of, as Kyo had left for school right after he finished eating. Yuki and Tohru stood on the front porch for a few moments, before Yuki reached inside his pocket and pulled out something. Tohru looked at him and was surprised to see what he was holding.

It was a pastel green ribbon that had stitching of all the juunishi on it. And added at the very end, in crude stitching, was an onigiri. Tohru stood stunned as Yuki walked behind her, untied her existing ribbon, and replaced it with the one he bought her. When he was done, Tohru took his hand tightly and resisted the urge to hug him. They walked to school hand in hand.

Haru sat in his fifth period class before the bell, staring out a window. He was in such a trance that he didn't notice who had decided to come to class that day until roll was called. For the first time since he had last kissed her, he heard Rin's voice say 'present' after 'Sohma, Isuzu' was called. The result was that he nearly fell out of the chair he was sitting on, which had been balanced on the back two legs.

"That is why we sit in our seats correctly, Sohma-seito." The sensei said from the front, hearing, as everyone had, the clang of sound when his two front chair legs found the floor again.

"Benkai Sensei-san." Haru apologized formally, as was expected. She nodded and finished taking roll, and then continued on to teach the class. Haru didn't pay much attention; he was too preoccupied with thoughts about why Rin had decided to come to the last of her classes that day. He knew very well sheavoided her last two classes because he was in them.

Haru tried to approach Rin after class, but she disappeared in the steam of students joining the river outside, and he lost her. The next hour was torture for him because he sat close enough to Rin to feel her presence. He tried to send her messages with his eyes, and then with actual paper when the sensei thought they were taking notes. None of his motives worked. He resolved he would make her talk to him after school.

And he did just that. Before she could escape into the crowd again, he grabbed her wrist and took her to the courtyard. She could not retaliate for fear of getting in trouble. Well, she could've retaliated but she didn't. Rin had never seen much power in teachers, which was why she skipped classes without batting an eyelash. But she went with him, not willingly but the fact that he could touch her without inflicting pain upon himself was a good thing.

Haru stopped and faced Rin. He didn't let go of her for fear of her running, but before he could say anything Yuki had showed up. Haru realized he must have been following them and he hadn't noticed. Rin didn't look surprised or happy to see the rat; her most recent grievance towards Yuki was he had been there to witness Haru kissing her in the forest by Shigure's house.

Rin pulled her wrist out of Haru's grip while he turned to confront Yuki. But she thought she might stay to see why the rat was following them.

"Uh, hey Yuki. What're you doing here?" Haru asked, trying not to sound annoyed.

"I told you I'd take care of everything." Yuki replied. Rin was confused. What were they talking about, what was Yuki taking care of? Haru stuffed his hands into his pockets and stared at the ground.

"I know it's just hard to let someone else deal with something like this. It was different with what I did; you weren't trying to do anything." Rin crossed her arms. The only thing she could understand was that Haru had helped Yuki with something, and now Yuki was repaying him. But they were speaking in a way she couldn't figure out what they were helping each other with.

Rin sighed and walked away. Haru noticed, but knew better than to go after her. Now that Rin had left, Haru fond no reason to not speak freely.

"I know you said you'd fix everything with Rin and me, but today was different. She and I have our last two classes together and ever since I kissed her she hasn't been coming to those classes. Today she did."

"I can see why you'd want to pursue something because of that, but it's easy to see Rin hasn't forgiven you for kissing her yet. You need to give her more time." Haru shuffled his feet.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. You've always been better at knowing what people are thinking than me, Yuki."

Yuki smiled reassuringly.

"I'll try to do something as soon as she forgives the both of us."

"Why would she be mad at you?" Haru raised an eyebrow.

"I was there when you kissed her. That was probably humiliating for her and she'd rather not have had anyone witness it." Haru sighed.

"I really need to start thinking about what I'm doing before I do it. And probably what I say too. I don't know why I threatened Rin with my death that day…" Yuki shook his head at his friend.

"I'm going to help you, just wait and see what I can do." Haru nodded.

"You've never let me down before, Yuki."

Ok, the whole thing with Haru kissing Rin and Yuki being there happened in the 12th book. Rin was going to Shigure's to talk to him, Haru never really says why he's there, and Yuki lives there so it's understandable what he's doing there. This is another one of those great Yuki-Haru moments n.n A summary of what happened is: Haru asks Rin what happened after the accident, and if he didn't understand her as well as he thought he did. Then he says he guesses it doesn't matter anymore and asks her if it would matter if he died. Then he kisses her, says he was joking about dying, and Rin slaps him and runs off. Yuki and Haru talk after she runs away. That's as much as I can remember, but Rin says some mean things about Yuki while Haru's not there, because Yuki finds her first. I wish I had the book with me so I could give a better summary, but it's in my locker at school. –sweatdrop-

Japanese words translated

Onigiri- rice ball

Seito- student/pupil, I probably shouldn't have used it as an add on to Haru's name, but I did so live with it. :P

Sensei- teacher, specifically a martial arts master, but can be used for a writer and school teacher as well.

Benkai- pardon, I used it as an apology as in: pardon me.


End file.
